


【斑带】沉沦

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 意识流, 斑带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: 血族梗，大概是《带土与斑》《我在地狱》这两话的魔改产物私设换血仪式其实也是血族的婚约，所以有些血族会把初拥也视为婚约的一种意象满天飞的一次尝试，试图在茹素的日子里给自己换换口味
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 1





	【斑带】沉沦

啪嗒，啪嗒。  
有什么走近了。  
“你就要死了。”  
……  
“想要活下去吗？”  
想……  
“哪怕要牺牲一切？”  
我要……活下去……  
头顶传来一阵笑声，紧接着有什么滴落在嘴角。  
一滴，一滴。  
进入口腔，顺着食道，滑进胃部。  
空气中似乎多出一股香甜的气息，耳边似乎传来了击鼓的声音。  
一下，一下。  
敲在心房，然后骤停。  
河流从不知名的地方淌过，越来越近。  
一点，一点。  
流到了身边，浸没了四肢。  
身体忽然变得很轻，很轻，轻到随风飘起，又随风落下，落在不知名的角落。  
手腕被轻轻抬起，微小的刺痛之后，有什么顺着手臂离开了。  
又有什么新的东西，从身体深处生长，带来一阵温暖的错觉。  
思维在这片温暖中，沉入了水底。

带土和前十三年的人生说了再见。  
可这是他自己选的。  
想要活下去，就得放弃一些东西。  
于是他舍弃了人类的身份，接受了斑的初拥。  
他不后悔。就算变成血族，和昔日的同伴成为了敌人，可是他清楚的记着自己人类的过去，他知道自己是带土——在木叶长大的血猎，带土。他有两个同伴，卡卡西和琳，还有一个强大的老师，波风水门。  
但是斑似乎并不满意。斑给了他宇智波的姓氏，教导他血族的生活方式，教他如何捕猎，如何躲开血猎，把所有血族应该了解的知识都传授给他，还有斑自己在这漫长的岁月中学会的一切，他是一个合格的引导者，可带土是一个不合格的学习者。  
带土依旧执着于过去，他拒绝接受除了生存必须技能之外的一切。  
斑的耐心似乎也耗光了，他把带土扔在了木叶周边，冷漠的看着他被曾经的同伴追杀，不知不觉用他教的技巧甩开那些人，甚至杀死那些人。  
可带土还是太心软了。  
卡卡西，琳，和波风水门挡住了他的去路。  
最后带土带着一身伤痕，和满脸的泪痕被斑敲晕带走了。  
带土在房间的角落里醒过来，就听见斑对他说：  
“这个世界有胜者就必定有败者，有光明就必定有黑暗，有欢乐就必定有痛苦，有了血族才有血猎，也正是有了血猎才让血族更加强大。我们是相互依存的关系，初代血族因陀罗和人类中的强者阿修罗都是六道仙人的血脉，我和柱间也曾是非常好的同伴，你又何必执着于血猎与血族的身份。”  
斑说：“血猎工会也只有那些下层的人才会觉得这个世界非黑即白，可是他们却从未思考过他们赖以生存的木叶，正是血族和人类和谈的产物。”  
斑说：“你已经是个血族，就要学会放下一些东西。那些愚蠢的血猎可不会和你谈过去，他们的理念是什么你比我还要清楚。”  
斑说：“你迟早要认清事实的。在这个世界上，想要得到一些，就要放弃另一些。我救了你，你就要回报我。你想要你的生命延续下去，你就得放弃等价的东西——是你自己说愿意放弃一切去换一个活下去的机会。”  
斑说：“所以你还在犹豫什么？过来吧，来到这边，呆在这里，和我一起，一辈子。”  
带土茫然的看着坐在床边向他发出邀请的斑，双腿不受控制的慢慢走近，站在他面前。  
斑伸手拉住了他的手，一双红色的眼睛看着他。  
身体仿佛不再属于自己，在那双眼睛的注视下跪坐在地上，然后趴在了斑的腿上。  
斑的手一下一下的梳理着他并不柔顺的头发。  
“乖孩子。”  
有什么在不经意间，改变了。

对于血族来说，夜晚才是真正的狂欢时刻。  
月光悄然照射在带土的脸颊上，留下一抹银色的光辉。随着时间的流逝，光线慢慢下移，移动到带土放在腰间的手臂上时，他睁开了眼睛。  
他还是不太习惯血族昼伏夜出的习惯，总想在夜间睡觉。  
可是斑要他必须习惯，这也是为了他好。虽然他是三代血族，理论上并不惧怕阳光，但是深埋在血液里的习性，还是会让他对阳光产生厌恶。  
为了让自己清醒过来，带土索性将手伸向了烛台。  
被烛台的温度惊了一下，带土还是犹豫着坐起来，点燃了那支蜡烛。  
空气的温度似乎都上升了。  
靠着床头小小的打了个哈欠，带土盯着那支蜡烛，用手指反复撩过烛火，感受着不同于血族体温的暖意。  
火光忽的跳动了一下，烛泪便顺着蜡烛流了下来。  
眨眨眼，带土突然低头看着自己的手，刚刚因为火焰而变暖的地方已经再次冷了下来。  
谁让血族体内的心脏已经成了一个摆设，血液也都是冰冷的，如何能暖起来呢？  
大概只有依靠外力了。  
带土想着，却吹灭了烛火，重新躺了下来。  
翻个身，带土盯着重新占据整个房间的月光，脑子里却想着如果就这样不拉窗帘躺到白天，会不会被阳光烧成灰？  
窗外的树被风吹的作响，仿佛在嘲笑他犯傻。  
啊只是一时间忘记了而已，三代血族不惧怕阳光。  
赌气似的再次翻身，把窗户扔在背后。  
奈何后半夜吹起的风并没有停止，吹的他后背发凉，打了个哆嗦。  
带土恶狠狠的转头瞪了一眼，却也拿风无可奈何。  
他能怎么样呢？  
窗户本就是关着的，只是有些缝隙才让风漏了进来。  
抱怨的话，更不会有结果。斑本来就是想要他在夜间保持清醒，带土是傻了才会抱怨。  
能怎么办呢？  
只能忍着。  
努力忽视凉风吹在身上的感觉，带土双眼无神的盯着空气，一手抓着床单，一手握紧拳头，压抑着身体的颤抖。  
风从脖颈一侧吹过，带起丝丝凉意，带土本就不高的温度更是慢慢流失。  
但是正如冷到一定程度就会给人类以热的感觉，带土感觉似乎没有那么冷了，反而热了起来。  
可他真的体温升高了吗？  
恐怕没有。  
等到热度从身体的某个角落完全被带走，重新冷下来的时候，带土哈出一口气，睡着了。

斑用一个夜晚的时间，让带土知道他说的陪伴究竟是什么意思。  
带土彻底和身为人类的那十三年人生说了再见。  
在他放弃人类的身份之后，斑让他放弃了更多。  
无论是曾经的同伴、老师，还是血猎工会向下层传授的非黑即白的理念，甚至是身为人类的三观，通通被斑逼着放弃了。  
带土很早就知道血族的初拥是一种很亲密的关系。他们如同父子一般，一方保护着另一方，又如同师生一般，一方引导，一方学习。  
可是斑用实践告诉他，初拥所谓的亲密关系，并不是带土一直以为的简单的父子或是师生关系。

带土在第二天醒过来的时候，斑依旧抚摸着他的头发，夸了他一句“乖孩子”。  
带土知道他是在说昨晚自己听话的行为。  
这样混乱的关系，是带土身为人类时无法想象的。  
可他现在不仅想了，还参与了。  
带土窝在斑怀里，任由斑伏在颈间刺破血管，眯着眼睛把玩着斑的手指。  
“我饿了。”带土说着，捉着斑的手腕主动咬了下去。  
斑抬了抬眼皮。  
总有一天，我也要咬破你的脖子。  
带土想着，闭上眼睛享受血液流入胃部的舒适。


End file.
